Beta elements in Nitrome games
A list of parts of Nitrome games that were not included in the final version of the game, but were seen in pre-release images or videos of the game. Some beta content was also just left in the game. Canopy The health bar was green in the trailer, rocket nodes were originally two green carats (^). Also, the goal branch when grabbed would cause one blue sphere on the branch to expand and make a flag, then the next would do the same, instead of them both expanding and producing a flag. Mega Mash :Main section: Mega Mash#Beta elements Final Ninja Zero A sprite of Maxwell Merlock was found with mines on both sides of him, contrary to the in game image without the mines. Two other images were discovered: a smaller standard sentinel robot lacking its large cannon, and a SWAT unit with bullet sparks coming out of his gone, possibly meaning SWAT Units were meant to have machine gun repeater effects were bullets are fired instantly one after the other in quick succession. Gallery Sentinel stationary.png|Beta standard sentinel robot SWAT fire.png|Beta SWAT unit File:Merlock_with_mines.png|Beta Merlock battle machine sprite Nanobots The only cut content was found in the help section. The help section has an image of a green supervirus, a bomb tablet and a freeze tablet. Strangely, the section says how to use them even though they are used nowhere in the game. It is possible they were removed some time after the release of the game. Also, the green team has no stronger variation, unlike the pink and yellow team which do. Steamlands A weapon called Valentine was cut from the game, and can be only found in dev mode. It is uncertain why it was cut, probably because of either time constraints or other reasons. A health, damage and reload shop item also exist in the game. It is possible the gun was just made to poke at Dirk Valentine's chain cannon. The saboteur jumpmaster in an image was shown to be very different than the final one seen in the game. The VIP room was different in a preview image, the man doesn't have hat. Gallery File:Beta_vip_room.png|Beta VIP room File:BetaJumpmaster-1-.png|Beta saboteur jumpmaster Test Subject Green Nitrome released a 58 second trailer for Test Subject Green on April 20th. The trailer showed the startup and a few levels of the game, finishing off with a cutscene. Strangely, Test Subject Green has a different startup than the one seen in the trailer. Startup The startup in the trailer shows a syringe squirting out the seven Nitrome letters one by one, while the startup seen in the final game has the letters N I T R in blue, and the letters O M E in orange, wham into each other, making the full Nitrome logo become green. Cut cutscene A cutscene seen at the end of the trailer was nowhere seen in the game. In the scene, Blue walks onto a grey screen, and guards appear in the background. He is then grabbed by Doctor Nastidous and his maniacal laugh is heard. Different level one The trailer showed level one with two crawling green enzymes, while in the final game only one is present. Category:Lists Category:Game components Category:Beta Category:Trivia